Después del Incidente
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Bueno esta Historia trata después de la Película Cuando Perla Tiene Lastimada Su Ala y pues Como se va Formando una Nueva Aventura Nuevos Personajes Etc... Y pues Puede ver Romance, Tragedias, y Muchas cosas Mas bueno no doy mas datos espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Después del Incidente De Perla-

-Recuerdo-

-Pepillo o Nigel Lanza a Perla Hacia las Jaulas-

-Fin del Recuerdo-

Aquí Nos encontramos en El Aviario :

Los dos Tortolos Dormían Cómodamente en un Nido Artificial

Blu Voltea A Ver A Su Nueva Compañera

-Pensamiento-Que hermosa es..Pero en Fin Como ya Se Volar Ire aventurar un rato-

(Blu despega dejando a Perla)

Después de Un Momento Blu llega a Linda Quien estaba Con Tulio Charlando sombre su nueva Librería que Pondría :

Linda. Tulio Como e decidido Que darme En Rio de Janeiro eh Estado Pensando en Poner una Librería como la que tengo en Minnesota

Tulio. Claro pero en que Zona? Bueno al Fin Ya pensaste Como le Pondrás?

Linda. Claro! Le Pondré Igual Que "Mi Mascota"(Linda Recuerda que a Blu no Le agrada la Idea de "Mascota") Perdón! Mi Compañero Blu Que te parece?

Tulio. Muy buen Nombre(Tulio voltea y ve a blu, en ese momento se levanta del Comedor y le abre la ventana) Hola Blu!

Blu.(Responde Con un Graznido)

Linda. Como esta Mi Ave Voladora?

Blu. Bien se siente Fantástico Poder Volar No tenia idea de lo que se sentía(Pero ralamente Linda escuchaba Graznidos)

Linda. Esta bien! Y Perla Como esta?

(Blu Recordó Que dejo A Perla Durmiendo Sola, Inmediato Blu A letea Hacia la ventana para ir al Aviario)

-Blu Llega y ve a Perla Despertando-

Blu. Como Dormiste Perlita

Perla. Muy bien pero con un Poco de Dolor (Volta ver su Ala Fracturada)

Blu. No te Preocupes Muy Pronto Sanara!

Perla. Eso espero, En Fin Adonde Fuiste?(Perla Viendo a blu muy fijamente)

Blu. Em.. Sali? A Que Hora estuve aquí (Blu Bromeando a Perla)

Perla. No me mientas! Desperté y Te vi Saliendo a donde Fuiste?(Con mucha insistencia pregunto Perla)

Blu. No fui a ningún lado estas Loca! (Blu se echa a carcajadas y en ese momento Perla agarra y le da un Golpe!)

Perla. Basta de Bromas (Dijo ella Muy seria)

Blu. Yo fui a Volar un Rato Se siente también Poder Volar

Perla. Y Me Decías Mentirosa (Con cara de Burla)

Blu. No te burles como un Compañero como yo iba a prender a volar si nadie que me besara eh? (Blu lo dice Con carcajadas)

Perla. Si creo que el Compañero Dijo La Mascota Necesitaba Un beso y que no fuera de su dueña (Perla de Muere de Carcajadas y se pone roja por tanto reir)

-Blu se contagio de la risa de Perla y los dos morían pero después se calmaron)

Blu. Perla No tienes Hambre?

Perla. Claro! A Que Comer un Poco de Mango Quieres?

Blu. Claro! (Blu despeja a la Cocina y va donde está la fruta y se lleva mango y naranjas)

Blu. Ten a qui esta el Desayuno

-Los dos felizmente se Pones a comer-

-Al Día Siguiente Eran Como la de La Tarde-

-Tulio se encuentra revisando a Perla-

Tulio. A ver Perla dejame ver! (Mm.. Piensa tulio y esta decidido hacerle una broma a Perla) Perla Lamento decirte esto Pero ….(Tulio Callado) No vas a poder Volar Nunca Mas-

-Perla Con cara de No!-

-De repente Se escucha Carcajadas de Tulio-

Tulio. Todo es Mentira Perla Si Podras Volar pero eso si en una Semana!

-Perla Araña a Tulio por a verle mentido-

Tulio. Nadie Tiene Humor Hoy en Día –Se retira Tulio dejando a blu y a Perla Solos-

Perla. Blu escuchaste! Podre Volar de Nuevo!

Blu. Claro que lo escuche! Me siento muy feliz! Ya pronto podremos Salir a Volar Juntos! Perla (Blu abraza a Perla y le da Una Apasionado beso y Perla se lo Regresa)

-Después de tantos besos Perla Lo Romper Por falta de Oxigeno-

Perla. Blu Quiero Salir de Aquí No Aguanto estar Aquí encerrada!

Blu. Pero tu Ala! Te puedes…(Blu interrumpido por Perla)

Perla. Quiero salir Blu tu Puedes Llevarme!

-Blu Accedió y agarro a Perla y Salieron sin que nadie se de Cuenta-

Perla. Wow! Ya extrañaba Volar! Bueno casi me llevas tu Pero extrañaba Sentir la briza en Mis Plumas!(Perla estira su ala que esta bien) Si Yu Hu!

Blu. Se siente genial que te parece si vemos el atardecer Juntos?

Perla. Claro Vamos!

-Blu la llevo casi Por el Cristo Redentor-

Perla. Wuau! Pero Que Bonito Atardecer

Blu. Si (Blu estira su ala y abraza a Perla)

-Perla Sin Pensarlo Le da un apasionado Beso a Blu-

Blu. Wow Me encanta Cuando me besas

Perla. Me encanta Cuando me Abrazas!

-Los Dos Vuelven a Besarse pero esta vez mas atrevidos-

(Perla Rompe El beso por falta de Oxigeno)

Blu. Ya es Hora de volver al Aviario

Perla. Blu no Quiero volver No me siento Libre!

Blu. Los se pero ya casi te recuperas!

-Blu Agarra a Perla y se la Lleva al aviario-

-Llegan y Blu deja a Perla en su Nido Artificial-

Blu. Me encanto este Día a que volverlo a Repetir

Perla. Si a que repetirlo(Perla lo besa apasionada mente)

-Después de muchos beso-

Perla. Tengo sueño descansa Blu!

Blu. Igual tu (Blu Indeciso abraza a Perla)(Se Ruboriza al Igual que Perla)

-Después Paso Una Semana-

-Blu fue por el Desayuno mientras Perla se quedo en el Nido-

Tulio. Hola Perla Buenos Días es Hora de Tu Chequeo!(Agarra a Perla y se la lleva al Consultorio)

-Tulio revisa a Perla-

Tulio. Perla No estas Curada! No! Te creas Jeje No me Golpes Ya estas Curada! Ya puedes Volar

-Perla Sin Pensarlo agarro vuelo y empezó a volar Por todo el consultorio-

Tulio. Deja le digo a blu

-Perla lo De tienes y le dice que no con la cabeza-

Tulio. Oh! Ya veo Quieres que sea Sorpresa no? Pf.. Que te valla bien!

-Perla señalo a la venda que tenia puesta en el Ala para que se la ponga tulio-

Después de varias Horas…..

Perla. Blu Puedes Sacarme A Dar un Paseo?

Blu. Claro!

-Mientras en el vuelo-

Blu. Que te dijo Tulio

Perla. A un No se Cura mi Ala (Perla Sonrojada por que es mentira!)

Blu. Bueno Llegamos

Perla. Podemos Repetir lo de la otra vez?!

Blu. Esta Bien!

-Blu se acerca para Besar a Perla, Pero perla esta en un plan de Chica Mala, Perla lo esquiva y camina hacia el Abismo donde se aventaron cuando estaba Rafael-

Blu. Que haces Perla …?

-Perla se hacerca sensualmente a Blu y esta parecía que le iba a dar un beso, Pero no dejo a blu con los Ojos cerrados-

-Perla se acerca al abismo-

Blu. Que haces Perla me estas Dando miedo

Perla. Yo no no estoy haciendo nada (Perla se quita la venda y se acerca al Abismo y estaba a un milímetro para caer)

Blu. No Hagas eso! (Asustado)

-Perla Le Guiño el Ojo y se Aventó-

Blu. Perla! (Vuela Hacia ella)

-Perla Aletea y vuela y da piruetas!-

Perla. Si! Wuw! Si Hahahaha!

Blu. Oh Puedes Volar! (Blu vuela con ella)

-Perla Vuela y Cierra Los Ojos! Y de repente Choca con Una Ave Misteriosa y los 2 Caen!-

Blu. Perla! ( Vuela Rápidamente hacia donde callo perla )

Desconocido. Uh! Mi Cabeza! (De repente Ve a Perla y Se queda Asombrado de Tanta Belleza)

Perla. Uh.. Mi Cabeza (Ve al desconocido)

Pensamientos de Perla:

Wow! Es Muy Atractivo Mu Guapo Alto mas Fuerte que Blu y es de Mi mimas especie!

-Fin de los pensamientos de Perla-

Desconocido. Hola Déjame te Ayudo a levantarte! (Levanta a Perla y queda En Shock!)

Pensamientos del Desconocido :

Wow! Que Belleza, Que hermosas Plumas Que sedoso Plumaje! Que Pestañas Tan Largas Tiene Sus Ojos Llenos De Belleza Color Zafiro Muy Brillantes

-Fin del Pensamiento-

Perla. Am.. Hola! Me Llamo Perla!

Desconocido. Me llamo Pepe

Perla. Hola!Ange! Mucho Gusto Bonito Nombre!

Angel. Igual el tuyo Oye! Eres Hermosa (Lo dice en Forma Seductora)

Perla. Gracias! Igual eres atractivo (Perla de Ruboriza)

-Angel se acercaba a Perla para besarla-

-De pronto a parece blu, Perla y Angel paralizados-

Perla. Eh…. Hola Blu! (Sonrojada)

Blu. Quien es el?

Angel. Me llamo angel

Blu. Me llamo Blu! (Blu Observándolo y se dio cuenta que Era Mas Guapo que el y se dio cuenta que tenia a Perla abrazada)

Angel. Mucho Gusto! Em… Por qué Me Observas?

Blu. No Por Nada Vámonos Perla!

Perla. Si Claro! Ya Te Alcanzo

-Blu despego Furioso-

Perla. Em … Me tengo que Ir!

Angel. Oye donde vives quiero visitarte

Perla. Estoy en un Aviario Muy cerca de aquí Adios!

Angel. Adios

Perla. Adios (Sale volando)

Blu. Tardaste Mucho!

Perla. Si esque me estaba despidiendo de …(Perla Interrumpida por Blu)

Blu. Te gusta Angel?

Perla. Am… (Perla estaba en Sock! Porque Obvio si le gustaba y mucho)

No por qué la pregunta ¿

Blu. Nada mas ( Blu triste llega al aviario y se Acuesta y se hace el Dormido)

Perla. Blu? Estas bien … Wow se Durmió creo que yo También ire A Dormir…


	2. Una Separacion

Al Día Siguiente :

-Los tortolos podríamos decirlo Dormian de pronto se abre la puerta-

Angel. Perla?

-Perla despertó y vio a angel en la sala con tulio, Perla despega dejando a Blu Durmiendo-

Perla. Angel Hola! Como me encontraste!

Angel. Ya vez soy Difícil de Olvidar a Alguien tan Hermosa Como tu!

-Perla de Ruboriza-

Angel. Quieres ir a dar un Paseo?

Perla. Am…(Volte a ver a blu, Si lo dejo no pasara Nada .. ) Bueno esta bien vamos

-Perla y Angel Despejan-

Blu. Despierta y no ve a Perla y ve a Tulio al Cual Limpiaba el Hábitat

Tulio. Buenos Días Blu si te preguntas Adonde Fue Perla Fue con Un Guacamayo parecido a ti Pero con Pocas Plumas Amarillas Fueron a dar un paseo

Blu. Dios Ese Angel me a quitado A Perla! ( Blu pensando, Que pasa si me deja Por el Creo que ya no tengo una Oportunidad con ella bueno ire a desayunar)

Mientras tanto Perla y Angel :

Perla. Wow! Que Ricos Mangos

Angel. Si! Oye quien es ese Tal Blu?

Perla. Pues es mi (Perla fue interrumpida por Blu)

Blu. Yo solo soy su Amigo!( Blu destrozado Por dentro) Solo su amigo Soy (Blu sonriendo)

Angel. Que bien asi que puedo estar contigo Perla!

Perla. Em… (Pensativa, Porque hizo eso Blu! Creo que no me Ama) No lose Angel mañana Platicamos si Adios

Angel. Adios!

Perla. Blu! Blu! A donde Vas! (Perla Volaba lo Más Rápido Posible )

Blu. Que pasa Perla?

Perla. Por que Hiciste eso?

Blu. Hacer que?

Perla. Pues decir que solo Somos Amigos!

Blu. Es que yo (Blu interrumpido por Perla)

Perla. Es que ya no me Amas? Ya no me quieres? Soy Poca cosa para ti? (Perla Suelta el Llanto) Por que hiciste eso!

Blu. Es que A ti te gusta el! Y yo soy poca cosa para ti! (Empezando a sacar su enojo )

Perla. Poca Cosa! Blu tu salvaste Mi vida Crees Que eres Poca Cosa! Crees que te voy A dejar!

Blu. No! Pero A ti te gusta Angel!

Perla. Tal vez si me guste! Pero me gustas mas Tu! (Perla Llorando)

Blu. Entonces Porqué Jamas me Lo Dijiste!

Perla. No Te lo dije!? Tal vez eras tu el que no sabia escuchar! (Grito Perla)

Blu. Entonces Yo no se escuchar tus Tontos Sentimientos!(Blu gritándole a Perla)

-Perla Enfurecida-

Perla. Sabes Que! (Grito Perla)! Jamás Te Hubiera Conocido!

Blu. Igual yo! Solo Fuiste un Desastre en Mi vida Yo estaba Muy Feliz Con mi otra vida!

Perla. Asi! Pues si Amabas tu Otra vida Ten te la regreso (Perla Lo tira y lo Ahorca Como La 1 Vez que se conocieron) Ten Tu Vida sin Tanto Lo Deseas! Olvida Todo Lo Que paso! Pero Recuerda que yo siempre te Ame (Perla Besa a blu Por Ultima vez)

-Blu Que da en Shock-

Blu. Pues También Borrare todos los Recuerdos! (Gritando y un poco agitado por que Perla lo Ahorcaba)

Perla. A sí! Hasta Nunca Mascota (Perla Despega y lo deja Tirado)

Pensamiento de Perla :

Porqué Me Hiciste eso Blu! Porqué!

Fin Del Pensamiento de Perla.

-Perla Volaba Lo Mas Rápido Que Podía! Y Recordaba lo Que Paso Con Blu, Cuando lo Conocido por Primera vez, Cuando Cayeron al Planeador , Cuando Bailaron , Cuando Blu intento Abrasarla , Cuando Pelearon Por Primera Vez , Cuando Callo de la Avioneta y Lo beso Por Primera vez y Muchas cosas Mas…

-Mientras Con Blu…-

Blu. Porqué hice eso! (Despega Blu) Porqué lo hice!

-De pronto de la Nada A parece Angel-

Angel. Blu! Que te Pasa?

Blu. Nada que te incumba!

Angel. Y Perla? Que le hiciste?!

Blu. Nada (De pronto le sale una lagrima )

Angel. Estas Llorando?

Blu. Si! Porqué Amo A Perla y te dije que solo éramos Amigos para que ella fuera feliz contigo! Pero me equivoque a ella no le interesabas y Se enojo conmigo! Se fue me dejo terminamos Puedes ser Feliz Con ella Si Lo deseas! Yo me largo! (Blu sale Volando a toda Velocidad)

Angel. Oh No Puede Ser Y Perla! (Angel sale en Busca de Perla)

-Mientras tanto Perla-

Perla! Perla! –Se escuchaba a lo Lejos!-

Perla. Quien me Habla? (Voltea)

Eva. Hola Perla! Que tienes?

Perla. Es que blu Ya no me Quiere y acabamos de separarnos …

Eva. No Puede ser Que les Paso?

Perla. Deberías decirle a el Que le paso!(Perla en llanto)

Eva. Ya tranquila Pasa A mi Arbol!

-Ambas Pasan al Arbol-

Perla. Bueno es una Larga historia (Perla se la cuenta) Y Pues El llego y le dijo que solo eramos Amigos! (Perla Lagrimiando)

Eva. Mmm Muy malo de Blu! Como Pudo decir eso! Si eres su Pareja bueno creo Que eras

Perla. Si, Sabes necesito estar Sola Un Rato Por el Momento quiero solo Pensar Adios Eva!

-Perla despega y vuela Por el Cielo-

-De pronto de la Nada aparece Angel-

Angel. Hola Perla! Que te paso?

Perla. Hola Angel, Nada

Angel. Te paso algo y no me quieres decir!

Perla. Esta bien Me separe de Blu!

Angel. Quieres estar un rato conmigo quieres ir al Club de Samba podemos distraernos un rato?

Quieres?

Perla. Esta bien

-Los dos aterrizan pero….-

Angel. Ven vamos

Perla. Am.. esta bien

-Los 2 entraron Pero en ese Momento Estaba la canción de Hot Wings y Perla recordó cuando Bailaron Blu y ella-

Angel. Ven bailemos!

-En eso Aparece Pedro y Nico-

Nico. Hola Perla!

Perla. Hola

Pedro. Que tienes

-En eso se escucha cuando Perla le dio un Giro a Blu en el baile-

Perla. Sabes Yo… yo Me siento Terrible! No Soporto estar Aquí y ni Mucho menos con Esa Cancion! (Grito Perla y Sale rápido y toma vuelo!)

-Mientras Blu-

Blu. Esta Lloviendo! … Esta desierta la Ciudad sin Perla, Tengo demasiado Frio (Mientras la lluvia caía en sima de el ) No siento Frio cerca de ti Perla! Dentro de ti Brilla el Sol Perla! (Blu Callendo en Lagrimas) Se me esta cayendo el cielo Y Que mas da Tenemos Nuestro Mundo individual El Dia sigue siendo Azul si estamos Juntos!... Pero no estas conmigo! Y es Frio como el Invierno! Me siento tan Solo Perla! Te extraño! Tu ternura! Tu Calor! Es como Un invierno Sin ti! Perla el Cielo se me cae en Sima! (Blu despega muy Triste)

-Mientras Con Perla-

Perla. Blu! Te extraño demasiado! Que Are sin ti! Estoy Mojada! Extraño tus Abrazos Tus Besos! ….

-Mientras tanto Perla Recordaba Toda Su vida que paso con Blu!-

-Perla Suelta el Llanto!-

De repente de la Nada! Se escucha Perla! Perla! Perla! Con Muchas Esperanzas!...

-Perla Voltea y Al ver Quien era Queda en Sock!-


	3. Capitulo 3 : De Nuevo Contigo!

-Perla Voltea y queda en Shock-

-A lo lejos se Veía algo Azul-

Perla. Blu! Te Extrañe Demasiado no me vuelvas a Dejar (Perla Vuela lo mas Rapido! Y le da el Beso al Desconocido y este se lo regresa)

Perla. Te extrañe Blu!

Angel. Yo no soy Blu!

Perla. Que!? (Perla queda en Shock!)

Angel. Que Bonito Beso me puedes dar otro!?

Perla. No seas Tarado No! Ese beso no te Correspondía a ti! (Perla Lo toma del Cuello)

Angel. Me estamskdmfdk (Angel no hablaba Bien Por que Perla Lo estaba Ahorcando)

Perla. Que ?

Angel. Me estas Apretando el Cogote!

Perla. Ouh! (Perla Recordó Cuando Blu Le Dijo lo Mismo )

Angel. Pf… Gracias! (Angel ve a Perla que ella estaba Muy Triste)

Angel. Oye Perla Que te Pasa?

Perla. Nada…(Perla Con Cara de Tristeza)

Angel. Si te Pasa Algo!

Perla. Es que me Siento Muy Sola y extraño A Blu!

Angel. Si quieres te Acompaño (Angel Intentaba Abrazar a Perla)

Perla. Con que me estas Intentando abrazar!(Perla Ruborizada)

Angel. Es que yo No Yo! (Angel Interrumpido Por Perla)

Perla. Si quieres Abrasarme! Abrásame (Perla Toma las Alas de Angel y las pone arriba de su Hombro)

Angel. Oh Esta bien (Este Ruborizado)

-Los Dos Estaban Viendo El Atardecer-

Angel. Perla (Nervioso)

Perla. Si?

Angel. Queria Decirte Que yo … yo (Nervioso)

Perla. Haha Hasta te Pusiste Nerv… (Perla se Callo y se quedo en Shock Por que lo mismo le dijo ha blu cuando de puso Nervioso cuando le iba a decir que la Amaba)

Angel. Nerv?

Perla. Nada Olvida! (Perla Triste)

Angel. Perla Queira Decirte Que! Pf.. Ya Te lo Dire! Me gustas Perla Te Amo!

-Perla Queda en Shock-

Pensamiento de Perla :

Wow! Le gusto Pero A mi No me gusta Yo Amo A Blu! Pero Blu Creo que No me Ama! Pero de todas Maneras No Le Defraudare a Blu!

Fin del Pensamiento De Perla.

Perla. Am.. Esto es Incomodo!

Angel. Si Demasiado!

Mientras Con Blu…

Blu. Perla Donde estas! (Blu despeja volaba muy triste y voltea a ver Hacia el Piso y Queda en Shock! Al ver a Perla Abrazada a Angel, Pero No le importaba así que Fue y Gritaba Impaciente Perla Perla! Perla! Amor!)

Mientras Con Perla y Angel..

Angel. Oye tengo Algo en el Ojo

Perla. A ver déjame Ver

Angel. Mira (Se acerca para Besarla y cuando la iba a Besar Aparece Blu!)

Blu. Perla! Perla Amor!

-Perla Volteo y Vio a Blu y que estaba Llorando y Le gritaba Perla Amor!-

Perla. Blu! Amor! (Perla Despega y Deja a Angel con el Ala Votada)

Blu. Perla! (Blu volaba hacia perla y Los Dos Al mismo Tiempo se abrazaron)

Perla. Blu! Te extrañe Demasiado

Blu. Igual Yo!

Blu. Estaba Loco Por Dejarte Ir!

Perla. Si! Y Nunca Lo Vuelvas Hacer!

-Perla Lo besa Apasionadamente Mientras Caían en el Aire-

Mientras Con angel … Angel los Miraba con Odio a blu!..

Angel. Blu! Te Odio Me las Vas A Pagar!(Angel Despega)

-Terminan Su beso Apasionado-

Blu. Te amo demasiado

Perla. Igual Yo! Te Amo!

-Los Dos Tortolos Vuelan Juntos al Atardecer-

Mientras Angel…

Angel. Oh! Blu Me las Pagaras Porqué! Perla Es Mia! Te Vas Arrepentir!


	4. Un Villano

Mientras Angel Planeaba Un mal Para Blu…..

Angel. Blu te odio demasiado!(Gritando) Ya verás tu lección porque Perla es Mia!Quiero formar una Familia con ella no tu con ella! (Angel gritaba con toda su furia mientras Volaba a toda velocidad)

Mientras con Tulio..

Tulio. Linda! Linda!

Linda. Si que paso Tulio?

Tulio. No has visto a Blu y Perla no se han aparecido un buen rato hace com dias!

Linda. No! Por aquí nadie a pasado ni Blu eso me Extraña…

Tulio. Bueno tal vez tu ya sabes (Tulio un poco seductor)

Linda. Yo ya se que?

Tulio. Ya sabes están en la época del Tener crías y pues A lo mejor ….

Linda. Oh… A lo mejor!

Mientras con Blu y Perla…

Blu. Te quiero demasiado

Perla. Igual yo

-Blu sin pensarlo Besa a Perla apasionadamente mientras Perla le regresaba el beso-

-Perla rompe el Apasionante beso por falta de Oxigeno-

Blu. Podemos volver a besarnos? (Blu en forma seductora)

Perla. Esta bien ..

-Blu Empieza a Besar a Perla mas atrevidamente, la acuesta y siguen su sesión de besos-

Blu. Perla

Perla. Si?

Blu. Podemos tener algo mas que besos?

Perla. Osea que quieres tener Se…(Perla interrumpida por blu quien la besaba)

-La pareja estaba a punto de Tener su sesión-

-De pronto a parece a angel a quien ve que Blu estaba arriba de Perla a punto de Meter "Algo" en su vientre(Ustedes saben de que hablo)..

-Angel llega y quita a Blu encima de Perla y lo ahorca-

Angel. Que estaban apunto de hacer!? (Angel Pregunto enojado)

Blu. Eso no es tu incumbencia! (Blu a vienta a angel)

Angel. Eres un estúpido! (Angel se avienta encima de Blu y lo empieza arañar por todo su cuerpo)

Perla. Angel! No! Que estas haciendo!(Perla enojada y angustiada)

Angel. No intervengas Perla por que cuando termine con Blu tu estarás Conmigo!

Blu. Ni lo pienses!(Blu lo voltea y le da arañazos con su afiladas Garras en la cara)

Angel. Oh! Ya suéltame!

Blu. Ni lo piense desgraciado!(Blu a vienta a Angel hacia un Arbol muy Viejo al cual cae encima de el pero este lo esquiva)

Angel. Oh.. Veras mi Furia! (Angel se avienta contra Blu y lo empieza a arañar!)

Perla. Deja a Blu (Perla se avienta contra Angel Mientras Blu estaba Tratando de sacarse del árbol)

(Perla lo arañaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo ahorcaba!)

Angel. Porque me haces daño! Si tu me amas! Lo recuerdas!(Angel quita a Perla de encima de el y se va volando lo mas Rapido Posible)

Perla. Blu! Déjame Ayudarte! (Perla safa a Blu del árbol)

Blu. Gracias Perla (Manteniendo su herida que tenia en su pata no muy grabe)

Perla. Estas sangrando

Blu. Si no es nada ven vamos Con Tulio

Al llegar al Aviario..

Tulio. Oye linda escucho un Graznido

Linda. Es Blu mira están en la ventana los 2

-Tulio abre la ventana y ve sangrar a Blu-

Tulio. Oh Por Dios!(Agarra a Blu y lleva y venda su pata) Ya estas Blu Pero a la Próxima No sean tan Salvajes en su Sesión! (Tulio con vos Burlona)

Perla. Nuestra Sesión?

Tulio. Como que aun No Hmm…(Tulio se lleva a Perla a revisarla)

Tulio. Blu? Porque a un no has llevado a Perla a un ritual ya deberían a verlo echo están en Época!

Blu. Am… Am.. (El Ruborizado por que estaban a punto de tener su sesión con Perla pero Por la culpa de Angel no se pudo)

-Perla Ruborizada, y pensando que ella Realmente Lo Desea-

Mientras Tanto el Día Siguiente..

Perla. Buenos Días Blu (Perla Bostezando)

Blu. Buenos Días Mi Amor

Perla. Como esta tu Pata?

Blu. Bien Mejor que Ayer creo que ya Puedo Caminar

-Blu baja del Nido Artificial-

Blu. Mira Perla ya Puedo Caminar (Blu Feliz)

Perla. Que bien Oye! Blu (Perla un Poco Nerviosa)

Blu. Si Que pasa?

Perla. Eh Pensado Mucho Tiempo y Pues em…(Perla Nerviosa) Quiero Tener Una Familia

Blu. Oh!(Blu en Shock) Yo también lo deseo (Blu empieza a besar a Perla)

Perla. Blu Para…(Blu no le hizo caso) Blu!

Blu. Que te pasa?

Perla. La mento decirte eso Pero ya no estoy disponible ..(Perla se sale Volando y se va del santuario y se sienta en donde se aventó ella con el)

Tulio. Blu ven un Momento

-Blu camina hacia el-

Tulio. Lamento decirte esto pero Perla no Puede Tener Bebes..

Blu. Como que no Puede! (Blu escribió en su pizarrón)

Tulio. Es que ya paso la época y pues Tendrán que esperar hasta el Próxima Vez

Blu. Pero esta bien Perla ya lo Habrá Sabido (Blu sale volando a Buscar a Perla)

-Blu ve a Perla-

Blu. Hola Perla!

Perla. Hola

Blu. Ya se por que no puedes tener bebes

Perla. Que bueno por que me iba a dar Pena decírtelo Pero… Como lo sabes?

Blu. Tulio me lo dijo (Un poco Rojo blu)

Perla. Oh Tulio lo olvide Por Completo..

-Perla se acerca a blu y alza su ala y lo pone en posición de abrazarla-

Blu. Perla te quiero demasiado!(Blu besa a Perla muy apasionada mente)

Perla. Sere paciente para esperar a la Proxima vez para tener Bebes..

-Blu pensando que Amaba demasiado a Perla que estaba a punto de decirle algo-

Blu. Perla Quiero decirte Algo..

Perla. Si Dime

Blu. Yo Quiero Que tu seas mi..

Perla. Mi Que?

Blu. Mi esposa (Blu Ruborizado)

Perla. Enserio!? Oh Blu Pensé que Jamás me lo Pedirías (Perla se avienta contra Blu y lo Besa con mucha felicidad apasionadamente y Blu le regresa el beso)

-Despues de su agradable beso-

Angel. Oh mira mira mira ….. Los tortolos queriéndose comer

Perla. Oye! No es tu incumbencia Tarado (Perla Le escupe)

Angel. Mmm Me escupes (Angel agarra a Perla ahorcándola)

Blu. Perla!(Blu despega a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Perla)

Angel. Quieres a Perla Ten ve Por ella (Angel avienta a Perla)

Blu. Perla!(Blu a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Perla)

-Blu alcanza a Perla y la deja acostada en una piedra para que recupere el Aire-

Blu. Perla ya estas mejor?

Perla. Si un poco pero estoy Mejor ese bastardo Jamás nos dejara en paz!

Blu. Tienes Razón

Angel. Woow el tonto novio rescatando a su Hermosa Novia

Perla. Para tu información no es mi Novio es Mi esposo!

-Angel queda en Shock-

Angel. Oh ya veo (Angel toma a Blu y lo avienta Blu queda inconsciente)Ahora si te matare!

Perla. No! No lo hagas! Por favor!

Angel. Lo siento pero tu Rompiste mi Corazón!

Perla. Yo no te hice nada!

Angel. Claro que si me Ilusionaste!

Perla. Yo Jamás te Ilusione!(Perla se avienta hacia el y lo ahorca)

Angel. Tal vez no pero te arrepentirás ahora!(Angel toma a Perla y se la lleva mientras blu trataba de levantarse)

Blu. Ahora estoy de pie ire por Perla! (Blu despega)

Angel. Jajaja Te quedaras encerrada Por Siempre aquí!

Perla. Ya Deja! (Perla no le gusta estar encerrada) Deja me Salir (Perla se aventaba por todos Lados)

Angel. No Por que ahora eres Mia!

Perla. No soy tuya y de nadie Por que yo no Le pertenezco a nadie!

Angel. Pf.. eso hubieras pensado! Antes Jjaja(Angel se va y deja sola a Perla)

Perla. Que tonto ni sabe que se abrir la Puerta(Perla abre la puerta como Blu le enseño)

(Perla Sale Volando Rápidamente)

Angel. Hola Perlita…. Donde esta! Se escapo!Ahh!

(Angel sale volando)

Perla. Blu! Blu!

Blu. Perla!

-Los Dos se abrazan-

Blu. Que te paso? Donde estabas?

Perla. Angel me tenia encerrada pero gracias a tu enseñanza de abrir la Jaulas Pude escapar

Blu. Perla vámonos de aquí a que avisarle a Tulio


	5. Adios A Los Recuerdos De los 2 Juntos

Llega Blu y Perla con Tulio

Blu. Tulio!(El echo un graznido)

Tulio. Hola Blu! Blu que tienes

-Blu agarro una Hoja y un Lápiz para escribir y pone que hay una ave mala que se quiere llevar a Perla y Matarme-

Tulio. Oh Blu! No salgan de aquí vallan a la habitad Rápido!

Mientras Con Angel …

Angel. Hmm… Me tengo que ingeniar algo … (De pronto Angel se le ocurre…)

Jaja Blu tal vez No te matare pero esto te Matara Poco a poco…..

-Angel despega en Busca de Perla-

En el Habitad…

Perla. Blu tengo Miedo (Perla abraza a Blu)

Blu. No tengas Miedo estas Conmigo (Blu igual la abraza)

Perla. Pero el es Mas Fuerte que tu Podría hacerte Daño Creo que es Mejor que me dejes .. Solo me quiere a mi (Perla baja del nido artificial y se sienta alado del pequeño rio y suelta lagrimas)

-Blu baja volando y se pone alado de Perla-

Blu. Perla Yo Jamás te Dejare Sola! Porque eres Mi Todo y Te amo y estamos Juntos en esto!

Perla. Lo dices enserio?

Blu. Si! (Blu la abraza y La besa)

-Estoy Tortolos se besaban hasta que Perla Rompió el Beso por Oxigeno –

Perla. Te quiero Blu…

Blu. Igual Yo

Mientras tanto con Tulio y Linda…

Tulio. Linda Hay algo que te tengo que Contar

Linda. Dime

Tulio. Es que hay una Ave que quiere Llevarse a Perla y Matar a Blu necesitamos Seguridad ya que esta ave Es muy agresiva!

Linda. Esta bien Vallamos Con el Condado Del Centro Animal ..

-Los Dos Salen pero A Linda se le Olvido cerrar la Puerta-

-De pronto aparece angel y ve que la puerta esta abierta y Se mete-

Blu. Perla Ten te traje algo para comer

Perla. Gracias (Perla Agarra el Mango y empiezan a comer )

-Se escucha La Puerta-

Blu. Ah de ser Tulio

Perla. Eso espero

Angel. Hmmm.. Lastima les Arruine la Ilusión No es Tulio es Angel Hahaha

Perla. Oh! Angel! Blu!

Blu. Tranquila No te hará Daño! Para eso estoy aquí

Perla. Blu ten Cuidado

Angel. Ya Cállense Blu! No vengo por ti y pues No tengo nada que decirte y hacerte por que a la cual are es a Perla

Blu. Ni te atrevas

Angel. Ha Mira esto! (Angel despega y agarra a Perla del Cuello)

Perla. Blu nfjkesjkle Blu! (Perla no podía respirar)

Blu. Perla! (Blu despega y va a tras de Angel y empiezan a Pelear)

-En ese Momento Blu le da un Fuerte arañazo en el pecho a Angel y este se empieza a desangrar-

Angel. Me desangro! Pf… Bueno despídete de tus Momentos Con Perla Por que se acabaron!

(Angel avienta a Perla Hacia una Roca y Perla se pega en la Cabeza) Hahaha Adios disfruta tu Muerte Blu!

Blu. Perla!(Blu vuela rápidamente y agarra A Perla y se la lleva y van con Tulio)

Con Tulio…

Tulio. Blu Perdon pero Necesito decirte esto …. Perla Perdio la Memoria y pues Para ella No existes No vives no te conoce es como si nunca Hubieses Llegado a Rio…

Blu. Que! (Blu escribía en una Hoja) Pero Me tiene que recordar! (Blu despega a donde se encontraba Perla ósea en la Habitad)

Blu. Hola?

-De pronto sale Perla y vuela hacia el Como en la Película cuando se conocían por Primera Vez –

Pensamiento De Blu :

Ow.. Sigue Siendo Hermosa siempre lo a sido Parece un Angel y se acuerda de –

Fin del Pensamiento de Blu por ser atacado por Perla.

Perla. Quem é você! Que estas Haciendo A qui!

Blu. Asjhgri

Perla. Que?

Blu. Me Pisas el Cogote

Perla. Oh eres de Fuera

Blu. Si Ehmm…

Perla. Igualito a mi

Blu. Si somos de la Misma (Blu interrumpido Por Perla)

Perla. Ya esta Vámonos no hay Mucho Tiempo (Perla Jala A Blu y vuela)

Perla. Ya estas?

Blu. Mas que Listo (Blu se acerca a Perla y la besa)

Perla. Que estas Haciendo!

Blu. Lo que Siempre Hacemos

Perla. Perdon Que Si Yo no te Conozco!

Blu Recuerda lo que le dijo Tulio de que se le borro la mente…

Blu. Perla Soy yo!

Perla. No te conozco (Perla Voltea y ve abierta la Puerta y sale rápidamente)

Blu. Perla espera! (Blu va tras de ella)

Perla. Porque me sigues?

Blu. Por que soy tu Novio

Perla Derriba a Blu

Perla. Entiende no somos Nada (Perla sale volando)

Blu. Oh Perla…. Que te hizo angel…

Mientras Con Angel…

Angel. Hmm… Wow hay esta Perla y sin ese Tonto!

Perla. Libre De Nuevo! (Perla daba Piruetas en el Aire)

Angel. Hola!

Perla. Am.. Hola?

Angel. Como estas Me llamo Angel

Perla. Me llamo Perla Mucho Gusto

Angel. Hermoso Nombre

Perla. Gracias Igual el tuyo (Perla ruborizada)

Angel. Quieres Ir a pasar Un rato conmigo? Podremos ir a la Playa?

Perla. Lo lamento pero No Te conozco

Angel. Oh pues a que conocernos no?

Perla. Oh esta bien vamos

(Los dos despegan )

Mientas con Blu…

Blu. Perla Perla Perla!

-De pronto Aparece Rafael con Pedro y Nico-

Rafael. Hola Blu! Por que esa cara?

Blu. Esque Perla … Perla… Es una larga historia

Pedro. Pues cuéntala Hermano

Blu. Esta bien..

-Despues de un rato-

Rafael. Dios! Y donde esta Perla?

Blu. En eso estaba Pero ustedes Llegaron

Nico. A que ir a buscarla!

Mientras Angel y Perla…

Perla. Wow que Delicioso Helado …

Angel. Si muy Delicioso

Angel. Quieres ir a Volar

Perla. Si vamos! (Perla Agarra a Angel y lo Jala y lo deja botado Por que tenia demasiadas ganas de volar) Ven vamos Angel No seas Tonto Volemos

Angel. Esta bien

-Los Dos Volaban-

Perla. Estoy cansada …

Angel. Veamos el atardecer

Perla. Claro que tal haya ..

-Los dos se sentaron-

Angel. Que hermosos Ojos tienes …

gracias…

Angel. Perla quería decirte que yo …Que yo ..

Perla. Haha Que tierno hasta te pusiste Nervioso

-De Pronto un Recuerdo…:

Perla. Hahaha Que tierno hasta te pusiste Nervioso..

-Blu se ahogaba-

Perla. Oh te ahogas Dejame Ayudarte 1… 2 Tres Ah.. Blu tienes que ayudarme …

Termino del Recuerdo….

Angel. Perla Que tienes?

Perla. Am… Nada ..

Angel. Esta bien quieres ir a bailar un rato?

Perla. Esta bien Vayamos …

Mientras…

-Blu,Rafael Pedro Nico Volaban en Busca de Perla-

Nico: Pf… Descanso….(Voltea a hacia abajo y ve a Perla y Angel entrando a su Club de Samba)

Miren Hay están!

Blu. Perla! (Baja y va detrás de ellos)

Rafael. Ven entremos

Pedro. Que Paso!?

Nico. Esta Perla haya dentro?

Pedro. Si mira esta con Angel

Blu. Perla!(Blu la Abraza)

Perla. Oye Suéltame!

Blu. Perla Yo te Amo!

Perla. Pero no te conozco

Angel. Oye suéltala

Blu. Tu eres el culpable de esto!

Angel. Te Dije Que Te Iba matar Pero de esta Manera es Mejor!

Blu. Me quitaste Todo!

Perla. Ya deja A Angel!

Blu. Pero Perla el Te hizo Daño!

Perla. Que?

-Perla Recuerda cuando se golpeo en la cabeza-

Angel. Ya Lárgate ella no te quiere!

Blu. Esta bien Pero Puedo Bailar con ella Por última Vez?

Perla. Esta bien..

-Ellos empiezan a Bailar-

Blu. Le Sonrie …

Perla. Empieza a tener Recuerdos….

Recuerdos :

Cuando Derriba a blu … Cuando escapan… Cuando caen al Planeador….. Cuando Bailan…..Cuando Blu le Coquetea….Cuando llegan con Luis…Cuando Perla Vuela….Cuando se Enojan los 2….Cuando Blu la salva…. Cuando se besan….

Fin de los Recuerdos….

-Siguen Bailando-

-Perla le da la vuelta como en la Película dan vueltas… Perla tiene el Mismo Momento Para Cantar termina-

Blu. No Puedo dejarte ir estamos encadenados Perla Lo Olvidas?

-Perla Lo Besa Apasionadamente-

Perla. No lo Olvidare Jamas! Te Amo Blu!

-Los dos Se besan Muy tierno-

Angel. Haaaa! Eres un Maldito!

-De repente Tulio Atrapa a Angel-

Tulio. Ya hiciste mucho Daño


	6. Nuevos Amigos

Una Hermosa Mañana…

Perla. Hm…. Tengo Hambre (Perla Voltea A ver a Blu) Blu!? Blu Despierta Tengo Hambre..

Blu. Pf.. Es Muy Temprano Vuelve a Dormir (Blu Con tono de Flojo)

Perla. Blu! (Perla Empuja a Blu y Blu Cae Al Suelo)

Blu. Perla! Estoy empapado… Caí en el Rio! (Blu Secándose las Plumas)

-Perla despega y sale de la Habitad-

Blu. Perla A donde vas?

-Perla Llega a la Selva-

Perla. Wow! Que Deliciosos Mangos agarrare este y este .. (Tomo 2 y se sentó en una Rama a ver el Amanecer)

Blu. Perla? Por que te fuiste?

Perla. Pues ya no quiero ser Una Carga Para ti y a parte no me agrada mucho la idea de estar Mandando a la gente …

Blu. Pero no me Molesto

Perla. Blu a un no lo entiendes?

Blu. Entender que?

Perla. Extraño Mi (Perla interrumpida por una Voz Masculina)

Desconocido. Hola!

Perla. Hola!?

Desconocido. Me llamo Jaime

Perla. Mucho Gusto Jaime Me llamo Perla y el Se llama Blu

Blu. Hola Mucho Gusto!

Jaime. Hola Igual encantados en conocerlos…. Bueno Perdón si aparecí extrañamente es que Somos Nuevos aquí y pues Pensamos en alguien Que nos Podrían ayudar

Perla. Nos?

Jaime. Si Mira la de haya es Mi Hermana (Jaime señala A una Ave Igual a el Color Rojo Con Plumas Amarillas Ojos Cafés Muy Hermosa)

Perla. Ella es tu herma? Woow se parece a ti

Blu. Muy bonita

Perla. Si es muy Bonita

Jaime. Esperen deja Le llamo… Carlota! Ven Hermana

Carlota. Hola Mucho Gusto me Llamo Carlota

Blu. Hola el gusto es mio Me llamo Blu!

Perla. Me llamo Perla

Carlota. Muy Hermoso Nombre

Perla. Gracias Igual el Tuyo Me gusta… (Perla Sonrie)

Jaime. Bueno Venimos de Muy lejos y pues Podrían Enseñarnos la Selva? Si no fuera Mucha Molestia?

Perla. No No es Molestia yo te Daré un Tour Por la Selva (Perla Puso Ojos Hermosos como Con Blu Ojos Llenos de luz y Revoloteando Su largas Pestañas)

Jaime. Oh… Esta bien .. (Jaime Ruborizado)

Perla. Ven vamos … (Perla agarra a Jaime de la Ala y se lo lleva)

Blu. Perla?! (Blu celoso por lo que Paso y le daba mas Celos Por que Jaime era Muy muy Guapo)

Carlota. Y bueno tu me pudes dar Igual un Tour?

Blu. Perdona Pero Sonara Grosero peor es que yo no Conozco la Selva y no te lo puedo dar … Lo lamento …

Carlota. Esta bien no te preocupes… y Quien es ella?

Blu. Quien Perla?

Carlota. Si ..

Blu. Pues es Mi Novia (Blu le Sonrió)

Carlota. Pues Que Novia tan mas Bonita tienes y Por casualidad por Que ustedes son Azules totalmente ….. Jamás los había visto..

Blu. Es que somos Últimos en Nuestra especie …

Carlota. Quieres decir que son La Ultima Pareja del Mundo ..? (Carlota Asombrada)

Blu. Si

Carlota. Wow que Bonito … Mira haya están vamos a alcanzarlos

Blu. Bueno vamos ..

Despues de Un rato…

Perla. Haha estuvo muy Divertido Jaime Gracias (Perla con sus encantos…)

Jaime. Si De nada y lo Mejor que estuve contigo (En ese Momento Jaime le da un beso a Perla en la Mejilla)

Perla. Y Eso que fue? (Perla Ruborizada)

Jaime. Un Regalo … (Jaime abraza a Perla)

-En ese Momento llega Blu-

Blu. Perla!?

Carlota. Mi hermano Todo Una Gavillan del Amor …

Perla. Blu Te lo Puedo explicar! (Perla Sonriéndole)

Blu. No necesito que me expliques! (Blu enojado se va)

Perla. Blu (Perla despeja) Blu espera!

Blu. Que quieres!

Perla. Oye no me contestes Así!

Blu. Bueno como quieres que te conteste!

Perla. Con modales y Respeto!

Blu. Pf.. Mira quien habla de Respeto! La que no tiene Modales en Su Sinceridad en Su relación de noviazgo!

Perla. Que?

-De Pronto Llega Jaime y Carolina-

Perla. Yo Jamas dije que te Fui Infiel!

Blu. A no!? Y que el Beso que y Abrazo? Las Horas de Demora?!

Perla. Eso no es Infielidad! Eso es… (Perla interrumpida Por Blu)

Blu. Ah! No! Tu.. (Blu Interrumpido Por Perla)

Perla. Sabes que Siempre me haces Lo mismo (Perla en llanto) Así que esto es Lo ultimo! Hasta Nunca Mascota!(Perla Despega y se va volando rápidamente)

Jaime. Blu! Que es lo que hiciste

Blu. No te interesa! Tarado!

Jaime. Crees que te fue Infiel conmigo? No no no ….. Te equivocas

Blu. Que?

Jaime. Lo que Oíste! Yo le di un beso a Perla y un abrazo por que ella me dio Un regalo

Blu. Ja un regalo que te dio eh!?

Jaime. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y ella me regalo un esquicito Platillo de Frutas!

Blu. Que?

Carolina. Si hoy es el Cumple años de mi Hermano

Blu. Oh que hice! (Blu sale Volando en busca de Perla)

Mientras Con Perla…

Perla. Blu yo Jamas te fui Infiel … (Perla Llorando)

Blu. Lo se! Por eso vengo a Disculparme.. (Blu triste)

Perla. Que? (Perla Voltea y ve a Blu) Blu! (Perla se lanza con Blu y lo abraza)

Blu. Lo lamento por levantarte Falsos! (Blu abraza a Perla)

Perla. Yo te amo Blu y Jamás te Traicionaría! (Perla lo besa apasionadamente)

-Después de varios Besos se quedaron Dormidos-


	7. Un Grito De Dolor

Al Dia Siguiente …

-Blu despertaba .. y lanzaba un gran Bostezo-

Blu. Ah… Que hermoso Día … ( Blu voltea a ver a Perla quien a un seguía Dormida)

Bueno Dormiré un rato mas ..

Mientras Con Tulio…

Tulio. Hm… Linda!.. Linda! (Algo Paralizado por lo que vio )

Linda. Tulio! Deja de gritar! Que pasa?

Tulio. Mira checa la Radiografías de Perla de su Ala No tas Algo mal ..?

Linda. Hm.. No nada … (Linda Buscando ..)

Tulio. Mira hay! Este Hueso Esta Mal debería estar en Curva

Linda. Ohg!.. Bueno que iba a saber yo no se de aves (Linda un poco Burlona)

Tulio. Bueno y donde están esa Parejita de Tortolos? Porque puede ver un Incidente Como del Momento se zafe y ya no pueda Volar ( Tulio Estresado )

Linda. Tal vez estén en la Habitad No?

Tulio. Iré a checar ( Tulio sale de la habitación y se va a la habitad )

Linda. Bueno Mientras Despertare a Fernando para que baje a Desayunar ..

Mientras Con Blu y Perla…

-Perla despertaba y Lanzo su gran Bostezo-

Perla. Buenos Días Blu (Perla le da un beso)

Blu.(Se lo regresa) Buenos Días Como esta Mi Dormilona?

Perla. No dormí Demasiado

Blu. No? Si ya fui a desayunar ( Blu con cara de aaa…)

Perla. Hm… Bueno iré a Desayunar yo ..(Perla Despega)

Blu. Espera! Era Mentira! Tengo hambre ( Blu despega atrás de Perla)

-Llegan al árbol de Frutos-

-Los Dos Aterrizan en un árbol-

Perla. Ah comer tengo demasiada Hambre..

Blu. Yo Igual Mi estomago Gruñe …

-Los Dos empiezan a comer-

Perla. Acabe ven vamos a volar un Rato quieres Blu (Perla Poniendo cara de Manipulación)

Blu. Esta bien vamos (Los dos despegan)

Con Tulio…

Tulio. No están en el Habitad … Dios me estoy preocupando

Linda. No te preocupes esta con Blu..

Tulio. Lo se lo se Pero Imagina si esta Sola y en eso Sufre una Caída

Linda. Bueno eso si ..

Fernando. Que pasa por que tanto Murmureo?

Linda. Es que no encontramos a Blu y a Perla

Fernando. Ha de estar En algún Lugar de la Selva

Tulio. Si pero lo que pasa es que Perla Tiene un hueso Salido al cual si no lo curo lo antes Posible tal vez No pueda volar Jamás

Linda. Eso es cierto?

Fernando. Y que pasara?

Tulio. Pues Podría ser que Jamás vuele o Pasen semanas Meses para que se sane ese Hueso así que La tenemos que encontrar Lo antes Posible a los 2

Linda. Saldremos yo y Fernando a Buscarlos (Salen de la casa en busca de Blu y Perla)

Mientras Con Blu y Perla …

Perla. Blu … (Perla Llamaba a Blu porque se sentía Algo extraño en su ala) Blu mas despacio vuela mas despacio

Blu. Pero siempre Volamos Así no vamos Ni muy Rápido ni muy Lento es Normal ..

Perla. Oh.. esta bien es que me duele Mi Ala … (De la nada Perla da Un grito de Dolor)

Blu. Perla estas bien?

Perla. Si si … Sigamos volando

-De Pronto Perla sintió un Gran Crujido dentro de Su Ala y Dejo de volar y cae al vacio-

Perla. Blu! Bluuuuuuuuuuuuu! Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Perla Gritaba lo mas Fuerte Posible) Bluuuuuuuuuuuu! Bluuuuuuuuuu!

Blu. Perla? (Blu volteo hacia abajo y ve a Perla Caer) Perlaaa! Vuela que estas haciendo ( Mientras el se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella)

Perla. No Puedo! Mi alaa! Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ahhhhhhhhhhh…..!

Continuara…


	8. El engaño

Perla. Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ahaaaaaaaa….

-De pronto –

Blu. Te tengo (Blu ve que Perla queda inconsciente ) Te llevare con Tulio…

-Mientras con Tulio…

Tulio. Haa… No puedo esperar … (De pronto se escucha la Ventana que la golpean insistente mente) Blu! Perla … Perla!

-Tulio agarra A Perla y se La lleva al centro de Recuperación-

-Tulio Sale de la habitación-

Tulio. Blu.. Necesito Hablar Contigo …

-Blu Camino Hacia Donde estaba Tulio…-

Tulio. Blu.. Bueno No se como decirte esto Pero… Bueno Perla esta algo Mal .. ese Hueso que tiene tal vez Jamás se vuelva a Recuperar … y Pues Ya no Pueda Volar .. De Nuevo..

-Blu Sorprendido Sale Volando triste Mente del Lugar y vuela demasiado Rápido-

Pensamiento De Blu..

Porque no te hice Caso Perla .. Si no me Hubiese detenido a ver que tenias Nada de esto Hubiese Pasado … y si ….

Fin del Pensamiento de Blu Por se interrumpido por chocar con alguien –

Blu. Auh ten Mas….. (Blu En Shock… )

Kity. Hola Me Llamo Kity Mucho Gusto Lo lamento por a ver Chocado contigo

Blu. No descuida No pasa nada ( Blu muerto de la baba por la Belleza de Kity …. Ella es de Color Rosado con tenues Morados… Ojos Rosas como una Rosa.. Era muy Bella Kity …. Pero no mucho como Perla)

Kity. Am.. Oye? Te Pasa Algo? Te veo algo paralizado? Hehehe (Ella Ruborizada porque sabía que se le quedaba viendo … )

Blu. Eres Muy Hermosa… Pf.. Que dije! Perdon estoy todo tonto Digo las cosas sin Pensar ..

Kity. No no Importa Gracias tu Igual eres Muy Guapo (Ella Sonríe)

Blu. Enserio Hehe (Blu se Ruboriza)

Kity. Oye Eres de Por aquí?

Blu. Si bueno no bueno si Pf.. Entre si y no Realmente soy de Minnesota

Kity. Woow.. Un Lugar muy Lejos ..

Blu. Si Pero ahora vivo a qui

Kity. Ouh.. que bien (Kity sonríe) y pues yo acabo de llegar vengo del Sur de Brasil y pues como no se nada de este lugar y no lo conozco tal vez tu me puedas ayudar a encontrar un Lugar ….En donde Virvir ..

Blu. Claro … ven vamos (Los dos se van volando hacia la selva)

Mientras Con Tulio…

Tulio. Ouh.. Perla Estas despertando!

Perla. Que eh.. Donde estoy.. (Perla Miraba a todos Lados)

Tulio. Ah.. te has de preguntar que te paso por que solo escucho Graznidos bueno yo te explico ( Tulio saca radiografías de su Ala) Mira este hueso que ves aquí No debería estar afuera así que ese hueso te provoco que No pudieras volar de nuevo.. y lo malo es que …. Si no se cura .. tu … tu…. (Tulio Mira al Piso) Tu ya no puedas volar Jamás…

-Perla asustada se levanta y trata de volar pero no puede-

Tulio. Ya te lo dije No puedes volar (Le pone un aparato para la ala para que no se le mueva)

-Perla Mira lo de su ala y se entristece y se baja de la mesa y se va caminando-

Tulio. Es mejor que te deje Sola…

-Perla Salió hacia el Jardín-

Perla. Porque me pasa esto A mí .. (Perla empieza a Llorar) Es que si no hubiese a ventado a Pepillo no me Hubiera pasado esto! (Perla se levanta y Suelta un Gran Grito)

Mientras Con Blu y Kity…

Blu. Que te parece aquí?

Kity. Si me gusta muy a cogedor ..

Blu. Si hehe ..Bueno me tengo que ir un gusto conocerte … Adios

-De pronto Kity lo agarra del Ala …-

Kity. Quieres Quedarte Conmigo?

Blu. Yo Am.. Yo.. Claro (Blu Sin Pensar en Perla lo acepto)

-Los dos se acomodaron para Dormir-

Kity. Blu.. buenas noches (Kity Besa a Blu en el Pico)

Blu. (En Shock) … Kity? (En eso Kity estaba Dormida… ) Bueno esta bien A que dormir.. (Blu abraza a Kity…)

Mientras Con Perla…

Perla. Blu a un No llega .. Tal vez esta Con Linda… Tal vez .. ( Perla se levanta y se dirige adentro para la habitad)

Tulio. Mira de nuevo aquí ..

-Perla entra y sube por la escalera y se acuesta en el Nido Artificial….-

Tulio. Descansa Perla… (Cierra la Puerta)

Pensamiento de Perla..

Genial ahora yo soy la mascota la Inútil buena para nada mientras con blu … el es libre solo … como yo lo era antes … cambiamos de papeles … que hice para merecer esto…

Fin del Pensamiento de Perla..

-Perla Duerme-

Al Dia Siguiente …

Blu. (Despertaba y vio a Kity Profundamente Dormida) Ouh.. que hermosa es…(Susurro Blu)

Kity. (Despertó) Buenos Días Blu .. (Kity lo besa)

Blu. Buenos Días (Blu se acerca para Besarla pero de Pronto se le viene a la cabeza Perla) Ouh.. No no no que estoy haciendo …. Esto esta Mal..

Kity. (Sacada de Onda) Blu que pasa?

Blu. No no no me hables .. me me tengo que ir Adios! (Blu despega al centro ambiental Rio de Janeiro)

Mientras Con Perla…

Perla. (Perla Despertaba y baja del Nido se dirige a la cocina para comer algo) Hm.. veamos que comeré hoy Manzana no… Uvas noo… Hmm Mango .. mmm Mango esta bien .. (Perla se sienta y come un mango y termina y se dirige hacia el Jardín .. )  
Blu. (Llegaba un poco decepcionado por lo que hizo) Perla! Perla donde estas?

-Blu la busca por todos Lados y la ve y queda en Shock-

Continuara…


	9. Un Amor destrozado

-Blu queda en Shock-

Blu. Perla..? Que.. estas haciendo( Blu muy paralizado)

Perla. Me largo de aquí (Ella estaba arriba del árbol apunto de pasar al muro o pared)

Blu. Pero Porque?

Perla. Porque y Todavía preguntas Porque!

Blu. Pues si Porque!

Perla. Porque ya Me canse de ser Una Mascota Buena Para nada! Quiero volver hacer la misma de antes …

Blu. Pero..yo te quería decirte algo..(Blu mirando al suelo)

Perla. No me digas nada Me largo (Ella se pasa a la Pared y baja por una Cuerda )

Blu.(El despega y va donde esta Perla) Perla Que estas haciendo?

Perla. Me largo.. me voy a la selva a donde ralamente Pertenecemos o pertenezco

Blu. Pero tu Ala

Perla. Tienes razón pero sanara Sola

Blu. Yo digo que cuando se cure los 2 volveremos a la Selva

Perla. (Se queda callada) Me.. me .. Lo prometes? (Perla lo mira con unos Ojos cariñosos)

Blu. Claro ahora vamos adentro…. Para tu revisión

Perla. Esta bien … (Perla sube de nuevo por la cuerda)

Tulio. Perla.. Aquí estas (Tulio toma a Perla y se la lleva a su chequeo) Hm.. Perla La Buena o la mala?

Perla. (Lanza un graznido)

Tulio. Esta bien la buena la buena es que en 2 Días Podrás Irte de aquí sana y la Mala es que…. Te vamos a extrañar (Tulio agarra a linda del Hombro)

Perla.(Perla Feliz se retira y se dirige hacia el Jardin..) Woow Dos Días es mucho .. para mi espera…

Pasan Los 2 Dias…..

Tulio. (Toma a Perla en sus Manos y Se dirige al balcón del Nuevo santuario de Aves Blu y pone sus manos para que Perla Vuele hacia la selva y sea Libre…)

Perla. (Abre Sus Alas , despega y se va Volando)

Linda. (Baja A Blu de su Ante brazo se dan su Saludo de Amigos..)

Blu. ( Blu despega tras de Perla)

Linda. Ese es Mi Emplumado Amigo… (Linda toma del hombro a Fernando y tulio a ella)

Mientras Con Blu y Perla….

Perla. Ahora a que buscar Un Lugar seguro para vivir

Blu. Claro Pero en Donde?

Perla. Hm.. Mira que tal haya (Perla Señala Un Arbol con un Hueco)

Blu. Claro vallamos

-Los Dos aterrizan en el Hueco-

Blu. Es Acogedor

Perla. Si… Aquí viviremos Felices …

-Blu Agarra a Perla y la besa-

-Los dos se besas apasionada Mente-

Al Dia Siguiente ….

-Los dos tortolos Dormían-

Blu. (El despertaba y veía Que Perla Dormía) Bueno ire a Buscar el Desayuno… (Susurro y sale del Nido en Busca del Comida)

-Blu llego al Árbol de Mangos y agarro unos cuantos pero… de pronto apareció Kity-

Kity. Hola Amor! (Esta Lo besa y Blu se lo regresa)

Mientras Con Perla..

Perla. (Despertaba Poco A poco y se estira …) Buenos Días Blu Am.. Blu? (Perla se levanta) Debió ir Con Linda ire Por mi Desayuno (Perla Sale del nido…)

-Perla Llega al árbol y queda en Shock Por Ver A Blu y A Kity besándose Apasionadamente …-

Perla. Blu … Blu que estas Haciendo! (Perla Grito..)

Blu. (Se despega de Kity) Perla lo puedo explicar!

Kity. Blu quien es ella (Kity abraza a Blu)

Blu. Ella .. ella es Mi Novia..

Perla. Lo era! Te lo puedes Quedar

Kity. Que ella es tu Novia! (Kity se aleja de Blu ) Y por que me besaste Dormiste Conmigo si tenias Novia!

Perla. Dormiste Con ella! (Perla Mal Pensando ) Enserio! Que eres Alguien Irreconocible!

Blu. Lo puedo explicar Perla!

Perla. No no hay Nada que explicar! Lo eh entendido Bien que no te gusto tal y como era Sabes! Yo cambie! Por ti pero Ahora Me Doy cuenta que cambie Por una Patética Mascota! Yo Amaba ser como era antes! Pero tuve que cambiar Por ti! (Perla en pocas Lagrimas..)

Blu. No era Mi intención es que ella .. No se! Yo no .. (Blu se queda callado y mira al suelo)

Perla. Me queda Claro .. que solo gastaste Tiempo creo cuidándome y necesitabas Otra Para Consolarte ..! y Sabes que! Hasta Nunca Mascota! (Perla Abre sus Alas y se Va Volando a toda velocidad )

Blu. Perla! (Blu iba ir tras ella pero Kity se lo Impidió )

Kity. Blu por que le hiciste eso a Ella!

Blu. Yo yo no se es que eres Muy Linda y Muy Hermosa pero..

Kity. Lo se Pero ella es Mas Hermosa Mas Linda tiene Mejores Plumas Que yo y ella Se ve Que es Muy seductora

Blu. No se lo que hice!

Kity. Pues sabes yo también me Largo..! (Kity sale volando)

Blu. Perla que te e echo!... (Blu despega para ir a Buscarla)

Pasaron Días …. Y Blu no encontraba a Perla …

Mientras Con Perla…

Perla. (Estaba en el Lago Bañándose y Poniéndose Hermosa Como antes) Volveré hacer La misma de Antes Libre… No depender de Nadie Mas… Atrevida y Seductora …

Mientras Con Blu…

Blu. Perla .. Donde estas…


	10. Una Sorpresa

..Don estas …

Mientras con Perla...

Perla. Bueno ahora soy la misma de antes (Perla despega y va volando por la selva)

Desconocido. Oh.. Mira! Marcos Volvio ya viste

Marcos. Ahora que quieres Alexander! (Grito el guacamayo Verde)

Alex. Oye! Solo Alex! (Le lanza una Pequeña Piedra)

Marcos. Bueno ya! (Se levanta porque estaba durmiendo) Quien Regres….. (Marcos se queda callado al ver a Perla)

Alex. Ves Volvió (Alex Despega del Nido de su amigo y va y saluda a Perla)

Alex. Hola!

-Perla Voltea y lo Mira con Sus Ojos Color zafiro llenos de Luz…-

Alex. (No la paraba de mirar de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo)

Perla. Am.. Porque me vez tanto? (Perla un poco nerviosa)

Alex. Es que eres Hermosa Pero en fin! Woow bueno la ultima vez que te vimos fue en el Club de samba de Jose cantaste Hermoso!

Perla. Am.. Gracias y pues Paso una Larga y estúpida historia (Perla un poco molesta)

Alex. Wooow! Y cuando vuelves al escenario yo soy tu fan!

Perla. Gracias? Hoy va ver uno en el club se samba de Pedro y nico si gustas ir (Perla en modo seductora)

Alex. (Ruborizado) Oh… que hermosa es… (Susurro entre su pensamientos)

Perla. Bueno me voy (Perla despega y deja Idiotizado a Alex )

Alex. Ouh…(Parpadeo) Woow ya se fue Dios me Volvió a Idiotizar Como lo hace!

-De pronto llega marcos-

Marcos. Oye de que hablaban?

Alex. Volverá a los escenarios y no se que mas me digo pero Oh… (Se quedo callado y viendo al cielo)

Marcos. Hey! No te Idiotices! (lo golpea)

Alex. Que!

Marcos. Te quedas viendo el cielo como tonto!

Alex. Es que ella es muy seductora y .. woow sus Ojos son hermosos

Marcos. Lo se pero oye ella es única no crees?

Alex. A que te refieres?

Marcos. Si pues jamás en mi vida que eh viajado a varios lados Eh visto a una Guacamaya Azul

Alex. Crees que sea Spix?

Marcos. Tal vez Bueno el punto es .. woow tendrá novio no me imagino cuantos corazones a matado ..

-De pronto Blu aparece y los ve haya bajo sentados en un tronco-

Blu. (A terriza) Hola

Los 2. Hola

Blu. No han visto Una Guacamaya Azul totalmente azul?

Alex. Total mente Azul Con Ojos Color Zafiro Muy Hermosa Muy seductora Muy Bella (Alex interrumpido por Marcos)

Marcos. Lo lamento es que esa Guacamaya Acaba de Pasar y pues Como somos fans de ella Woow pues Alex este el de aquí alado mío Le hablo y pues ella lo sedujo pero bueno.. y tu también eres fan de ella?

Blu. Como que fan? Fan de que?

Alex. No sabes quien es esa Hermosura?

Blu. Hey! Y no

Marcos. Dios que le pasa a este

Alex. Woww! Ese Bomboncito es la Mas atractiva ave que hay aquí y … la mejor cantante

Blu. Hey cuida tus Palabras!

Marcos. Hey si no es tuya!

Alex. Si no es tuya

Blu. Si es mia! Y ella es mi novia bueno e…(Blu interrumpido por Alex)

claro amigo

Blu. Enserio nosotros 2 somos Guacamayos Spix Azules

Alex. Últimos en su especie?

! se nos hace tarde para ver esa Hermosura

Blu. Hey!

Alex. Ya tranquilo!

-Los 3 extendieron sus Alas y se Fueron Volando a Club De samba-

-Llegando-

Muchas Aves

Blu. Si demasiadas

pero ya estamos adentro

ahora Aves Nuestra Pequeña estrella en este club de Samba!

Pedro. A Qui esta ….

-Se alumbran luces-

Nico y Pedro. Perla!


	11. Un Perdón de Corazón

**Pedro y nico.** ¡Perla! (Exclamaron los dos)

**Perla Salía de una habitación cerca del escenario volando, Blu como estaba hay presente por su puesto no tenia que faltar, el veía que Perla seguía siendo Demasiado Hermosa, Se Puso a Pensar por la estupidez que hizo, Pero solo veía a Perla aterrizar ..**

**Pedro.** ¡Bueno ella será nuestra Pequeña estrella a partir de Hoy! (Exclamo Pedro)

**Nico.** Así es… Se preguntan ¿Por qué no? Pues la respuesta es que ella ayudara a nuestros eventos y tiene la disposición de poner su ayuda elemental para hacer lo que sea al igual que nosotros en este club, Gracias esto es todo y disfruten la fiesta al tributo que es para Perla, Gracias (Ellos Pusieron música y se fueron de hay)

**Todas las aves estaban disfrutando de la fiesta excepto Blu, el pasaba viendo por todos lados buscando con su mirada a Perla, Hasta que la encontró ella estaba bailando con un par de chicos**

**Hasta que de pronto entro un Guacamayo Azul igual que Blu pero este era más Flaco y Perla se Dio cuenta, Bajo Rápidamente salió con el guacamayo pero antes de eso le dio un cómodo abrazo y beso en la mejilla .Blu al notar eso Salió Rápidamente al no soportar sus celos y pensamientos ..**

**Pensamientos De Blu …**

_**Pensé que éramos los únicos guacamayos azules en la tierra, Oh tulio se equivoco, tal vez ese tipo sea el nuevo novio de Perla, tal vez el sea mejor que yo, Ohg.. Pero santa paliza que le voy a dar en este momento antes de que pase algo mas ..**_

**Fin del pensamiento..**

**Blu.**(Golpea al desconocido dándole un Puñetazo en la cara) ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Maldito!

**Perla.** ¡Blu Que estas haciendo! (Perla agachando a recoger a su "amigo") ¿Estas Bien? (Preguntándole al desconocido)

**Blu.** ¡Con que acabamos y vas en busca de otro! ¡Perla porque me hace esto!

**Perla.** A ver a ver a ver (Moviendo sus alas) Tu pensaste que el era Mi Novio (Perla voltea a ver al otro guacamayo azul y se quedan viendo fijamente hasta que estallan de la Risa)

**Blu.** ¡Oh! Perfecto Búrlense del afectado ¡en su cara!

**Perla.** No no me burlo de ti Blu, Solo es que como pensaste que fuéramos novios el y yo (Perla de nuevo carcajeándose) Bueno Mascota este es mi Hermano

**Blu al escuchar la palabra**_** Hermano**_** Quedo en un shock total por a ver hecho tanto show, y al final queda sorprendido al saber que no es el único macho de su especie..**

**Blu.** (Atónico) E.l … ¿T.t.t.u.u Hermano? (Blu atónico)

**Perla.** Si mascota el es mi hermano (Perla alzando su voz en modo fría y dura)

**Blu.** Lo .. Lamento no pensé en eso, (Blu mirando al Hermano de Perla) Eghm.. Em.. Hola Me Llamo Blu..

**El desconocido Lo saluda y se quita su capa que tenia..**

**Desconocido. **Hola Blu, Me llamo Isair Mucho Gusto (el estirando la ala para estrecharla con la de Blu)

**Blu.** (La estrecha) Perdona por el puñetazo que te di no suelo hacerlo es que yo .. (Interrumpido por Isair)

**Isair.** Si, No pasa nada con tal que hagas feliz a mi hermana con eso quedo feliz .. pero cuidado que le hagas daño (diciéndolo en tono un poco burlon y con gracia)

**Perla.** Am.. Isair… Blu y yo am .. pues no.. (Interrumpido por Isair)

**Isair.** Ya se ya se, quieren un abrazo, está bien nos daremos un abrazo de bienvenida..

**Isair toma a Blu y a Perla, estira su alas y les da un fuerte abrazo, Isair por maldoso acerco a Blu y Perla, Forzando sus cabezas para darse un Beso, Al cual consiguió, Perla lo aparto rápidamente al quedar ruborizada al igual que Blu …**

**Isair.** (Al ver que estos se separaron rápidamente y se fueron una esquina cada quien ruborizados con la mirada hacia otro lugar que no sea hay) Hey, hey, hey ¿Qué pasa aquí? (Al ver que no le contesto a nadie, se acerco y jalo a Perla y a Blu haciendo que se pusieran juntitos y agarrados de las alas)

**Perla.** (Ruborizada) Eghm… em .. Isair, Am… Blu y yo ya no somos em… No.. Novios (Perla algo triste viendo al suelo)

**Isair.** (Viendo que Blu veía a otra parte) ¿Por qué?

**Blu.** (Ruborizado) Pues .. eghm.. Pues es que yo la.. (Interrumpido por Perla)

**Perla.** (Separándose de Blu) Solo, Por unas estúpidas cosas que hizo Blu, Pero no te preocupes no pasa nada

**Blu.** (Mirando a Perla) Perla .. Yo yo lo lamento.. Por haber hecho semejante cosa…

**Perla.** ¿Sabes Blu? Creo que te están esperando en tu nuevo hogar tu querida novia, Ve con ella no se vaya a enojar que estés con tu Ex-Novia, Adiós Isair, Mascota Adiós (Perla enojada Salió de ese Lugar enfurecida, Abrió sus alas y se fue de ahí lo mas Rápido Posible)

**Blu. **(Abriendo sus alas para Volar pero es detenido por Isair) ¿Qué tengo que ir con tu hermana yo .. (Interrumpido pro Isair)

**Isair.** Te aconsejo que no vayas vas hacer peor el problema, Sabes creo que con lo que digo ella me quedo claro que tu la engañaste no es cierto eso? (Ve que Blu dice si con la cabeza) Te acostaste con ella?

**Blu.** Con Perla solo una vez lo íbamos a intentar pero ya no pudimos y con la otra ¡Jamas! ¡Nunca engañaría Perla con ello! .. Pero .. Si nos besamos..

**Isair.** Ya veo .. Sabes ella cree que realmente paso algo experimental con la otra, ve con ella y ten suerte…

**Blu, Abrió sus alas y se fue rápidamente buscando a Perla, hasta que la encontró estaba en el cristo redentor sentada viendo la noche fría …**

**Blu.** Perla .. (Con voz quebrada)

**Perla.** (Limpiándose su cara con una de sus alas) ¿Ahora qué quieres?

**Blu.** Explicarte .. Lo que paso con … (Interrumpido Por Perla)

**Perla.** Que como sentiste estar con ella, sus besos, su .. su .. estar en su vientre vienes a ¿decirme eso? (Perla lagrimeando)

**Blu.** ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No no no no .. Yo no .. Me acosté con ella .. Solo nos .. am.. nos besamos perdóname Perla.. (Va a hacia donde esta Perla y se sienta alado de ella)

**Perla.** ¿Enserio no te acostaste con ella?, Pero me imagino que te gustaron sus besos (Perla enojada se iba a parar pero Blu la Sentó automáticamente y la Beso)

**Perla a no resistir le devolvió el Beso, Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Perla Rompió el beso por falta de oxigeno ..**

**Perla se paro de las Piernas de Blu y se fue a la otra esquina del Cristo ..**

**Blu.** Perla… (Blu se para y va a donde esta Perla) Perla Yo Lo lamento yo quiero estar de nuevo contigo como esperábamos desde hace un tiempo, Pues am.. ser ser .. Marido y Mujer (Blu paso saliva)

**Perla.** (En Shock) Espera dijiste Marido y Mujer te refieres hacer Esposo (Perla teniendo una Ligera Sonrisa) ¿Lo dices de verdad?

**Blu.** Si lo digo en verdad (Blu abrazando a Perla) y hasta podríamos tener .. am .. Pues una .. una (Blu interrumpido por Perla)

**Perla.** ¿Una Familia? (Perla sonriéndole) ¡Me encantaría Blu!

**Blu.** Si tener una Familia (Blu La Besa al instante)

**Perla le regresa el Beso a Blu, Los tortolos se acuestan poco a poco a besarse con mas comodidad, Los enamorados se besaban como si hubiese pasado años sin darse unos cuantos besos hasta que Perla Rompió nuevamente el beso, Perla se acostó en el Pecho de Blu..**

**Blu. **Perla ..

**Perla.** ¿Si..?

**Blu.** No se como pensé en engañarte con alguien al cual ni siquiera tiene una historia conmigo, alguien que realmente no amo, Fue cuando el amor confunde y cuando quieres entender, y por Fin entendí cual el amor se deja ser … (Blu Besa Perla Nuevamente)

**Perla.** Oh.. Blu, siempre supe eras alguien muy lindo en tu interior y por fuera te quiero (Perla lo besa)

**Ambos quedan Juntos a brazados y quedan dormidos en el cristo redentor…**


	12. El Final

**El sol iluminaba esa hábitat un rayo de sol ilumino aquellos guacamayos azules, Blu despertó ¿preguntándose cómo llegaron ahí? Pero unos minutos después despertó Perla**

-Buenos días Blu- Digo Perla con su tono de voz tierno mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo

-Sí, Hola.. ¿Perla?- Pregunto Blu algo extraño

-¿Si qué pasa?- Contesto Perla mientras se levantaba de la simulación de un nido con cuidado para no lastimar su Ala

-¿No estábamos… en el Cristo?- Pregunto Blu algo torpe

-¿Qué Cristo? ¡Blu no hemos salido para nada de este lugar, Bueno almenas yo!- Digo Perla algo enojada-¿Melo tienes que recordar?- Digo Perla triste

-No, Pero yo recuerdo que habíamos salido de aquí ya, ¡Hasta tu ya podías volar! ¡Ya vivíamos en la selva!-Reclamo Blu mientras empezaba a espantarse

-Blu tranquilízate, Nada de eso a pasado tal vez Porque…- Perla fue interrumpida por la llegada deTulio

-Hola pequeños tortolos ¿Cómo amanecieron?-Pregunto Tulio –¿Bueno Perla estas lista para tu revisión?- Digo Tulio mientras tomaba a Perla entre sus manos

Tulio salió del Hábitat dejando a Blu solo

-¿Pero cómo?.. Todo eso que recuerdo, que paso demasiado rápido no creo que haya sido un simple sueño ..-Digo Blu así mismo preguntándose porque si fue un simple sueño era tan real

Blu camino hacia la puerta para ir por unos cuantos mangos que se hallaban en la cocina de aquel aviario

…**.**Mientras en el observatorio con Tulio y Perla..

-Bueno Perla déjame ver esa Ala-Digo Tulio mientras quitaba los vendajes

-¿Te duele?-Pregunto Tulio mientras le estiraba el Ala a Perla y lo hacia hacia abajo y hacia riba

Perla digo "No" Moviendo su cabeza

-Bueno según las radiografías ya no tienes tu Ala lastimada-Tulio quedo mirando a Perla emocionalmente- ¡Ya estás Bien Perla!

Perla cambio su cara de "Angustia a una de Felicidad"

-A ver Perla intenta volar aquí Pero.. ¡No te emociones podrías hacer un arguende aquí! (Arguende me refiero a un desastre)- Termino Tulio su oración de su "Supuesta Regla"

Perla abrió sus alas y dio un gran brinco.. ¡Para su sorpresa! Ella ya podía volar, daba piruetas en el salón en su idioma decía "Si..Wu.. Si.. Jajaja" Perla no paraba de volar hasta que escucho la voz de Tulio

-Perla basta estas desacomodando todo-Digo Tulio mientras recogía unas cuantas cosas que había tirado ella

Perla se detuvo y aterrizo en la mesa

-Perla, es hora que te despidas de este hermoso lugar para volver a la selva-Advirtió Tulio –Pero será mañana por la mañana ahora es necesario que vayas a descansar para tu liberación de mañana-Tulio abrió la puerta para que Perla volara

Perla voló hacia el pasillo emocionada dando pequeñas vueltas, Tulio abrió la puerta del hábitat

Perla se detuvo al ver ese lugar nuevamente, ella no quería volver a entrar

-Perla, Mañana por la mañana serás libre, has esperado un gran tiempo y no puedes esperar un día-Digo Tulio haciendo entrar en razón a Perla

Perla cedió y entro.

…**.**

Blu tomaba unos cuantos mangos ("2") Para cada uno, el voló hacia el Hábitat pero vio a Tulio alejándose de ahí emocionado gritando "¡Linda, Linda!"

Blu le extraño esa "Emoción" Blu tomo los mangos con una pata para abrir la puerta

Cuando entro dejo los mangos alado de un Árbol artificial

Blu camino como la primera vez que conoció a Perla, El pasaba por el pequeño puente de una rama

-¿Hola?-Digo Blu al ver que no había nadie

Miro al lado derecho y al voltear la mirada estuvo hipnotizado por ver la belleza de Perla, volando otra vez pero más por su belleza, ella volaba hacia él como la primera vez que se conocieron

Ella se acercaba lentamente pero luego acelero su vuelo, atacando nuevamente a Blu como la primera vez, Blu no pudo evitar ese "ataque nuevamente" Perla lo ahorco nuevamente

-Perla..¿Qué estás haciendo- Digo Blu con dificultad por ser horcado por Perla

Perla aflojo su pata del cuello de Blu

-Mi mascota siempre tan torpe como siempre-Digo Perla retirándose de su posición en la que estaba, dejando a Blu levantarse

-¿Por qué siempre en el cuello?-Pregunto Blu riéndose

Perla lo miro de una forma especial y tierna que hizo que Blu se ruborizara

-¡Woow! ¡Perla ya puedes volar!-Digo Blu emocionado al recordar cuando ella se dirigía hacia él hace unos momentos

-Si Mascota ya puedo volar-Digo Perla emocionada

-Me alegro mucho-Menciono Blu alegremente mientras abrazaba a Perla con demasiado cariño

Perla interrumpió el abrazo para dejar a Blu plasmado hay como un tonto mientras ella tomo vuelo y volaba felizmente en esa hábitat

-¡Oh! Que mala eres Perla-Digo Blu riéndose, Mientras alcazaba a Perla en las alturas para volar junto a ella

…**.**

**Al siguiente día..**

Linda, Tulio, Fernando, Blu y Perla; Se encontraban en el **"Santuario de Aves Blu"**

Tulio tenía a Perla en sus manos, Perla no quitaba esa hermosa sonrisa de su cara

Perla se acomodo para su despeje abrió una ala después la otra se impulso y salió volando de las manos de Tulio

Ella volaba felizmente, se alejaba de aquellas personas, dejando eso al olvido ella estaba tomando altura

Mientras con Blu baja del hombro de su "Dueña" , Linda lo puso las tablas que simulaban un balcón, Linda lo dejo y acerco su mano haciendo su puño para ser "Su saludo de mejores amigos"

Después de acabar su saludo con Blu, le acarició por última vez la cabeza

Blu cedió vuelta algo feliz, le dio la espalda a Linda

Blu abrió sus grandes alas y se impulso para volar

Yéndose así para alcanzar a Perla

-Eses es mi emplumado amigo-Digo Linda tiernamente

Mientras Tulio la tomaba del Hombro Igual que a Fernando, Linda puso su mano encima de Fernando viendo así como Blu alcazaba a su amada Perla

Los dos Guacamayos azules volaban felizmente como una nueva pareja de enamorados, ellos volaban juntos hasta perderse en ese hermoso cielo azul..

…**.**

**Bueno me saltare la canción por derechos de autor.**

**Bueno este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado tal vez no era a lo que esperaban**

**Pero ni yo me esperaba este final, en fin decidí cambiar esta historia porque lo cual me eh dado cuenta que no me gusta ser como los demás me refiero a que Engaños, Peleas etc..**

**Tal vez a que cambiar un poco las historias que no sean comunes y que maten a sus personajes Favoritos "Opino yo" que no sea siempre de algo mágico, trágico, de combate etc..**

**Espero yo cambiar eso, en mis historias. Por ser este mi primer Fic que hago pensé vamos hacerlo igual que los demás pero creo que algunas personas no les gusta lo de siempre, a veces se desconocen a los Personajes como tal y los escriben (Tal ves eso ya no me incumbe mas) En fin espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Fic no tan bueno, gracias por tener el tiempo de leerlo**

**Gracias.**

**Att:**

**Perla Guacamaya Azul.**


End file.
